tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Fate/Conqueror - Apollo)
Archer is the Archer Class Servant of Fumiko Emiya during the Second Holy Grail War of Fate/Destiny. Later he was summoned again as one of the Archer Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Archer's true identity is Apollo, a legendary and important deity in both Greek and Roman Mythologies. He's knwon as the God of music, truth, prophecy, healing, the sun, light, plague, and poetry, among many other things. He was the sun of Zeus and Leto, and had a twin sister, the famous Huntress known as Artemis. Etymology Origins Oracular Cult Temples of Apollo Mythology Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat During the Tenth Holy Grail War, Apollo is known as a Jack of All Trades and a Master of One. This means that, depending on the class he's summoned to, he's only able to master one ability, but has skills in others. As Archer, he has a mastery over Archery and sharp shooting, but only suffecient skill in Swordsmanship, Spearmanship, and Horseback Riding. Archery Swordsmanship Spearmanship Horseback Riding Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance: Independant Action: Personal Skills Philosophy: Charisma: Dreamlike Charisma: Melody: Bringer of Light: Protection from Fire: Foresight: Mental Protection: Sharp-Shooting: Riding: Divinity: Healing: Jack of All Trades: Monstrous Strength: True Name Dicernment: Counter Hero: Noble Phantasms Bringer of Light: Blazing God of Tremendous Flame Bringer of Light: Blazing God of Tremendous Flame is a double part Noble Phantasm. The first is that it allows him to create weapons out of light. As Archer, he's much more skilled at Archery than Swordsmanship and Spearmanship, but he can still create and use those weapons, too. Even the horse that he rides in battle is made out of light. Being constructed out of light prevents his arrows from being defelcted or his horse from being killed due to light typically being an intangible substance and him being the only one capable of touching these constructs. The second part of this Noble Phantasm allows Apollo to shine an overwhelmingly bright light which can temporarily blind his enemies so he can attack them easier or escape if he has to. If his opponents have Magic Resistance that's B or lower then they'll be blinded for up to ten minutes, and if it's higher than that then it'll only be for one minute. Bringer of Health: Blazing God of Tremendous Life Bringer of Health: Blazing God of Tremendous Life is an ability which allows Apollo to heal his own wounds, both external and internal, on a tremendous level. His healing is able to take place even when he's doing battle, and he's able to heal himself on a melecular level, repairing inner organs, everything like that. The ability is limited, as it requires a monstrous amount of mana to pull off for an extended period of time. This Noble Phantasm is actually stronger as Caster, becuase it goes from A rank to EX rank. In addition, when he's summoned as Berserker this ability is much weaker, going all the way down to E rank. Bringer of Music: Blazing God of Melody Bringer of Music: Blazing God of Melody reprsents Apollo being the God of Music. This Noble Phantasms has two stages. The first stage has to do with his voice. He possesses an angelic voice which is able to sooth almost everyone he meets. It's so great that it boosts his Charisma skill to Dreamlike Charisma temporarily. He's able to hit very pitch and tone possible, and even ones that wouldn't normally be possible for humans. The second stage has to do with instruments. He's able to construct any instrument he wants out of lights, any that exists in the entire world, and and play them masterfully, earning the trust, and event he love, of most people surrounding him. Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Archer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Roman Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Samurai Category:Spearman Category:Archer